


Not Enough Soup

by tanksquid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whump, actual space dad shiro, paladins gets sick, tiny teeny bit of klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksquid/pseuds/tanksquid
Summary: For the given prompt: "How about a contagion thing where the four younger paladins get sick with some kind of space flu and Shiro takes care of them but then he gets it himself and he's way worse than they are because he's been running himself ragged and then they all team up and take care of their Space Dad and it's fluffy and sweet."Small whump prompt, ft Shiro being an actual dad and trying to take care of his terrible children.





	Not Enough Soup

It started with a sniffle, as most sicknesses do. Pidge was hunched over her laptop, furiously typing, eyes heavily scanning the lines of code - Shiro had stopped in to ask her something when he saw the green paladin slump slightly. 

 

“Pidge?”

 

Her eyes were slow as she glanced up at him looking absolutely exhausted as she sniffled, her nose filled with a deep-set congestion. 

 

“Yeah, ‘sup Shiro?”    
  


Her voice was thick with sick and the words slurred, alarming Shiro who dropped down beside her to unglove his human hand and press it to a sweaty forehead. 

 

“Pidge, you’re burning up, how long have you been awake?” Shiro started to move her laptop away, a small whine all he got in response.    
  


“Up, you’re going to bed. Space is filled with weird viruses and bacteria, we have no clue what they can do to humans.” His voice was stern as he stood and pulled her up by the arms. 

 

Pidge only protested a little, mumbling of work and projects to do, which was actively ignored as Shiro led her to the hallway of bedrooms and promptly pushed her into the obviously unused bed.    
  
“I’ll have Hunk and Coran make you something to feel better. Until you’re not running a fever you’re banned from technology.”   
  


Pidge seemed ready to grump but relents, curling into the pillows as she tucks the blanket around her shoulder. Shiro seems satisfied with that and steps out of the room, going to alert Allura and Coran that Pidge is feeling under the weather.    
  
Hunk, bless his heart, is next. At the first hint that Pidge was sick had him sent into a frenzy of soup (Never mind the kind, Shiro was just glad it seemed somewhat appetizing) and an herbal altean tea that Lance took one sip of and grimaced, the mumblings of ‘ _ Why’s it gotta taste like orange juice and mint?’  _ able to be heard by Shiro as he walked the tray of goods to Pidge’s room. 

 

Behind him, Hunk let out a loud sneeze, causing Shiro to turn around and stare hard; “Are you sick?”   
  
The yellow paladin shook his head quickly, “No way, I’m healthy, totally goo -ah...ah-choo!” He let out another sneeze that had Shiro setting the tray on Pidge’s night stand as he pressed his human hand to Hunk’s forehead - tucked under the yellow headband.    
  
“Bed. Now. You’re burning up.” Shiro chides, his voice steady as he points to the bedroom door. “I’ll be over in a few minutes to make sure.”   
  
Hunk looks like he wants to protest but turns smartly on his heel instead and walks out, shoulders slumped. Shiro hears the loud sneeze on the other side of the door and gives his own sigh.This was gonna be terrible if they all started getting sick. 

 

Hunk, of course, gets Lance sick. The blue paladin argues his importance of needing to be at his best friend’s side and within a day Lance is curled in his own bed with blankets mountained on top of him, teeth chattering with fever shivers. Shiro runs out of soup fairly fast, between three sick paladins. 

 

Lance, however, is a crybaby, and Shiro finds himself distracted constantly by the needy paladin, who wants sweeter tea, more pillows, something to stop his sniffles. Hunk and Pidge had been content enough to pass out and sleep the sickness off. 

 

It was after three trips that Keith, from his spot on the couch, staying isolated from everyone and the sickness spreading, finally grabs the mug of tea and stalks off towards Lance’s room with a scowl, “Worry about the other two, Shiro. Lance just wants someone to baby him.”    
Shiro starts to counter, but Keith is power-stomping away and Shiro really,  _ really  _ could use the help. Allura and Coran, after agreeing this was a contagion susceptible to humans, not Alteans, had been working hard to ensure the castle and the lions stayed hidden in a system not touched in years. 

 

He didn’t want to bother them after all his job was being the leader, and he could take care of his fellow paladins. Keith was now on Lance duty, which meant he could work on more soup, nowhere near as good as Hunk’s but it was warm and soothing on their sore throats. He managed to get Pidge to eat two helpings of the soup before she laid back on her pillow and slept. 

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Hunk mumbled, drinking down the bowl of broth with no problem. “Next time you should add more of the green flakes. Coran says they got vitamin C in them.”   
  


“I’ll keep that in mind, Hunk.” Shiro can feel the tiredness in his bones as he takes the empty bowls into the kitchen. The last few days had been spent taking care of the others, pretty much on his own. He was almost surprised  _ he _ hadn’t gotten sick yet, knock on wood. Shiro glances at the entirely metal castle and sighs, no wood here to knock on. 

 

The third bowl of soup was prepared for Lance when Shiro hadn’t managed to see Keith in a few hours. He figured the temperamental paladin was avoiding the sick team in the training room or something, not that Shiro blamed him at all.

 

Color him surprised, however, when Shiro opened Lance’s room, surprised to see not just the blue paladin, but Keith also entwined on the bed, Lance sprawled out across the other, his head tucked under Keith’s chin. Shiro almost back out on the principle of privacy, but they both sniffled at nearly the same time and he was suddenly stepping back in with the soup.

 

Well, it’s not like it could get any worse, right? 

 

Shiro was mid yet another pot of soup, making sure to add the odd shiny flakes Hunk mentioned with a quick turn to grab the pot holder had Shiro stumbling. He grabbed at the counter, trying to steady the cloudy feeling in his head. 

 

“Shiro?” Allura’s voice sounded distant, filled with worry. Shiro didn’t have time to comfort her with nothing being wrong before he lost footing and crumpled to the floor. Clearly something a bit wrong. 

 

*

It feels like forever when Shiro woke back up, his head feeling full of stuffing as he tried to adjust to the lights, vaguely aware he was laying in bed. 

 

“Shiro, wait, sit up slowly and drink this.” Allura’s voice was warm and comforting as she handed him a pouch. Her hair was pulled back, looking tired herself. 

 

“You were dehydrated, and I think you got a bit of the...uh flu?” She sounded unsure of the word, but Shiro’s nod made her seem more confident, “Thanks to you we have four paladins back up and running. Some rest and fluids really seemed to help.”

 

Shiro did as she instructed, slowly uprighting himself as he sipped at the package of water. 

 

“The others are taking turns checking in on you, but I’m glad to see you’re awake.” She gave his arm a small pat before standing and heading back towards the door, “Hunk’ll be in with soup! Make sure to drink more water.”

 

“Thank you” He croaked after swallowing the fluids thickly with a sore throat. Being sick sucked, but Shiro could use the rest. Pulling the blankets close,  Shiro rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow again with a sigh. It was gonna be a rough few days trying to get over this.


End file.
